


魔界！蜜月！温泉蛋！

by Asling777



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, VD, 产卵
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asling777/pseuds/Asling777
Summary: 这是一个，破镜重圆生二胎的故事……





	魔界！蜜月！温泉蛋！

在魔界久了，时间观念也变得淡泊。只有一天天大起来的肚子提醒着但丁，时间飞逝啊。  
魔界的日子有些无聊，没有披萨和草莓圣代，没有杂志和热闹街市。但是跟维吉尔在一起，这些似乎都可以忍耐。  
半魔双子像逐水草而居的野兽。杀光一处恶魔，吸收掉它们的魔力结晶，再前往下一个恶魔聚居点。日子久了，但丁那没实际作用的人类的胃终于消停了，适应了只吃红魂的生活。虽然他真的真的非常想念披萨。  
对于魔界生活，维吉尔自然比但丁懂很多，他不仅知道如何生存，甚至知道怎么活得有质量，比如找到神秘的魔界温泉。  
但丁怀疑维吉尔皮肤好就是因为泡温泉泡的。

“恭喜你又要当爸爸了。”  
几个月前，但丁向维吉尔宣布了自己怀孕的消息。  
维吉尔举起阎魔刀。母性本能让但丁护着肚子后退，他哥哥要做什么？砍了他？把他的种剖出来？还是捅自己一刀分裂出两个人好照顾他？  
然而最后维吉尔只是把刀换了个手，不怎么温柔（其实对维吉尔这人来说已经十分温柔）地把但丁揽在怀里，缓缓说，“你说得不对。我没有又当父亲，我一直是。”  
“这种事你也要跟我争么？”  
啊，但丁，多傻的问题，你又不是不了解你哥。

“维吉尔，维吉尔，我们来想一个秘密暗号，连妈妈都不知道的。”  
“维，来陪我练剑嘛！”  
“维，我们去三楼的房间探险吧！”  
“维吉尔，我要跳了，要接住我哦！”

但丁睁开眼睛，仰面朝天躺着，头枕在什么柔软的东西上，是维吉尔的大腿。  
瞬间他觉得不那么软也不那么舒服了，也就比石头强一点。最近但丁变得更加嗜睡，动不动就睡着，好几次醒来发现自己躺在维吉尔身上，他的兄弟有时还变出尾巴圈着他。  
真是体贴得过分。但丁不怎么喜欢被保护，体贴好像也不太维吉尔。  
自从童年失散，他们每一次见面都会拼个你死我活，不过但丁最近经常梦到小时候，就像在帮他想起那个会保护他，又死要面子不肯承认的哥哥。  
“怎么，做梦了？”  
双胞胎的心电感应很神。  
“没什么。”但丁揉揉眼睛，扶着肚子坐起来。维吉尔还保持着盘腿坐着的姿势，可能是被弟弟压麻了站不起来，他一手握着阎魔刀杵着地面，如同一头维护领地的雄兽，不允许任何危险靠近他的配偶和子嗣。  
“饿了有吃的，没饿就再睡一会。”  
他哥说话就是这么欠揍，但丁习惯了。  
“每天就是吃和睡，有什么意思。”  
“你现在就需要这些。”  
被老哥盯着肚子，但丁沉默了一会开口。  
“我想吃披萨……等生出来……我们回去吧。如果你没打够，我们下次再来。”  
维吉尔没说话。但丁莫名有自信赌赢了。打败urizen那刻他就有这种斩断宿怨的感觉，而之后回来的那个维吉尔，已经放下了执念。所以但丁才能悠然自得躺在一边看父慈子孝的互捅画面。  
开玩笑，以前的维吉尔怎么能说出打败尼禄就赢了但丁这种话。  
“行。”  
“我是说，你也要回去，不许一个人留下。”  
“……行。”  
“我们回去一起经营事务所，带孩子，补偿尼禄，给他过好多好多生日。”  
在挑战维吉尔极限这方面，但丁绝对是行家。  
蓝衣的男人已经握着刀青筋毕现了，但丁还嬉皮笑脸想说什么，突然笑容僵硬在脸上，他捂着肚子弯下腰，声音有一点惊慌。  
“维吉尔……我好像要生了……”

维吉尔抱着但丁找到最近的一处温泉。  
“真有你的，还知道水下分娩……”他弟弟难受的满头大汗还在笑。  
维吉尔懒得跟他计较，帮但丁脱下衣服，他知道但丁很宝贵这套破破烂烂的行头，经常叫嚷再变几次魔人再被破坏几次用魔力也没法修复了。  
其实维吉尔完全不知道怎么生孩子，何况还是个半人半魔的男性生孩子，在魔界倒是见过恶魔幼崽将母体开膛破肚。维吉尔有些不安，但没有表现出分毫，他不可能在弟弟面前露怯。身为长兄的责任感是他前进的动力，虽然不小心用力过猛会变成灾难……  
“你还好么？”  
现在兄弟俩都光溜溜泡在齐腰的池子里，蒸汽袅袅，但丁蓝色的眼中布满水雾，脸上泛起红晕，喘着粗气说，“实在不行就剖腹产……反正不会死。”  
维吉尔摇头，他不希望事情变得那么惨烈。说真的他有些后悔，刚到魔界那会，他们除了打架就是发情做个不停，其中有一点点对但丁的补偿之意，而且维吉尔不得不承认，弟弟对他想当强烈的吸引力。  
之前有一次但丁因为孕激素情绪不稳定，一边揍人一边大喊你怎么不戴套，维吉尔那时甚至忘了反抗，他真的不知道避孕套这玩意！  
等回人类世界，他发誓一定好好补习性知识。  
而眼下最要紧的是把那些蛋生下来。但丁已经怀了大半年了，肚子被几颗蛋撑得凹凸不平，那画面真的挺色情的。维吉尔觉得这想法很禽兽，可是并没有主动施行禽兽行为。  
他现在只是在帮他弟弟。  
但丁趴在池边喘息，维吉尔一手抬起他一条腿，两根手指探入柔软火热的后穴，强大的恢复能力让那里永远都能紧紧吮吸侵入的东西。灵活熟练的手指让穴口变得顺从，但丁逸出几声呻吟。  
维吉尔吻上弟弟的耳垂。得到信号的但丁扭头与他接吻。  
唇舌交缠间，第一颗蛋滑了下来。  
“你说……会不会温度太高，都熟了啊……”  
维吉尔看着手里那颗莹蓝色鹅蛋大小的卵。不觉得里面有生命的迹象。  
“别想那么多，专心用力。让你解脱才是重点。”  
但丁前面的小兄弟翘得老高，可惜两人都无暇顾及。维吉尔耐心地帮但丁扩张，但丁则拼命用力，四个蛋被逐一艰难挤出来。  
“不，不行了……”  
但丁脱力地软成一摊，大口喘息，维吉尔抽出手指把他抱在怀里，凌乱的白发盖住但丁的眼睛，隐约能看到蓝汪汪的水光。  
这让维吉尔想起但丁小时候摔疼后哭乱七八糟的样子，竟有些不忍。  
但丁的肚子明显可见有一颗巨大的卵。就是它卡在半魔人的孕囊中，堵住更深处三颗小的。  
维吉尔搜索了一下脑袋里的恶魔知识里，恶魔怀孕期比较短，一次生一窝，但往往只有一个能活下来，因为它吸收了兄弟姐妹的养分。  
所以他和但丁算是个异类，可能是他们的母亲是人类，也可能是他们在娘胎里就分不出胜负，所以作为双子诞生，注定打上一辈子。  
“……你上次怎么挺过来的。”  
“你是说生尼禄？不会比被阎魔刀和叛逆捅更疼了。只是疼的时间长一点。”  
但丁缓了一口气，腹部坠胀的感觉让他眉头紧锁。“我那时魔人化了，忘了是因为恶魔血脉为了保护我，还是太疼了我用叛逆捅了自己一刀……”  
“那现在怎么不魔人化……”  
“因为我不想一边生孩子一边捅自己！”  
但丁吼完又没了力气。维吉尔抱着他轻轻叹气，召唤幻影剑将自己的手臂划破，鲜血瞬间涌了出来，染红了一片池水。  
他把手臂伸到但丁嘴边，说，“喝吧。”  
“你怕不是疯了……”  
“没时间给你找补充魔力的东西了，又有魔力又是斯巴达的血，会有用的。”  
“……我又不是吸血鬼……”  
“你不喝我也不会止血，反正浪费着去。”  
但丁无奈，他了解他哥的脾气，只好伸出舌头舔舐血液。  
同源的魔力逐渐充盈体内，但丁身上冒出点点红光，随着爆炸般的冲击，他变成了真正的恶魔，维吉尔也紧跟着变身。  
两只恶魔的热量把温泉水都蒸发掉了，不过没时间在意小事，维吉尔摸到弟弟胯下的护甲，尖利的指甲插入裂口，熟练地慢慢撬开。  
毕竟他们用恶魔形态交配过好几次了。他们做的时候维吉尔一点不担心被围观，正好让整个魔界都知道但丁是他的所有物（bitch）。而哪些不长眼的恶魔胆敢打扰交配，砍掉就是。至于但丁，他那点可怜的人类羞耻心早被做没了。  
三根手指深入红色恶魔灼热的甬道，维吉尔能感到里面的柔软和紧窒。恶魔的手大概不适合做精细的事，维吉尔能碰到那颗蛋，却没法帮忙拿出来。他停顿下，终于又加入了两根，整个爪子进去，这确实比他可怕的恶魔阴茎还要大了。  
但丁被侵入的东西搞得嘶吼起来，疯狂扭动，维吉尔不得不用尾巴和另一只爪子圈住他狂躁的弟弟，翅膀上的钩子钉入但丁的身体，让他动弹不得。  
“乖，别动，很快就好。”  
维吉尔的声音就像阎魔刀那样清冷果决，一如他此刻的动作，精准施加破坏，不让暴力波及到其他地方。如果他是个普通人，也许称得上最顶尖的外科医生。  
助产士维吉尔抓住了那颗蛋的底端，小心翼翼扯出来，他不想抓破它，倒不是因为它可能会成为自己的孩子，只是怕碎掉的外壳给但丁更多的伤害。  
“快好了。”  
维吉尔从不进行无意义的安慰，他说快好就是真的快好，很快他就将最大那颗蛋取了出来，卡在深处的三颗小的也顺利产出。

精疲力尽的但丁解除魔人化后昏睡了一天一夜。这次的卵比二十多年前的大多了，大概是他和维吉尔的魔力都增强了，又是在魔界生产。  
“嗯……？”  
但丁迷迷糊糊醒来，还是熟悉的姿势。他费力地睁开眼睛，看到他哥抱着一颗好大的蛋，旁边还摆了一排小的。  
“醒了？要不要孵蛋？”  
但丁愣了十秒。上次他生完直接把蛋当异物扔掉了，也没想过真的能孕育生命，这样说来尼禄也是命大。不过孵蛋什么的……  
“要孵你自己孵啊！！”

 

ps.最后他们还是回去了，不然魔界要遭受严重生态问题。尼禄你要加油，小心这个弟弟/妹妹比你强啊。

**Author's Note:**

> 基友说魔界这么热，肯定有温泉。于是给基友做了温泉蛋吃，写着写着还zqsg了。


End file.
